Kurogane gets a chainsaw
by Koujo Lin
Summary: Kurogane is sent to buy supplies and finds a weird looking object.Warning Kuro language.


Kurogane get's a chainsaw.

Kurogane had been sent to gather supplies while Syaoran and Sakura(and Mokona of course)where searching for the feather,leaving our favorite mage alone in the house they were staying in.Peoble kept trying to sell expensive junk to Kurogane,who was starting to lose his temper."No!For the last time I don't want to buy a wonder bra! I don't need it!"he yelled at the shopkeeper.The shopkeeper quivered with fear and hid under his table,so Kurogane looked at the list Syaoran gave him and sighed.Then from a dark alley a man appeared."Come with me.I have just the stuff you need!"he said and dragged Kurogane to the alley and showed him his merchendise.Kurogane looked at the stuff and then the man."This is not what I need you idiot!"he yelled,but then he noticed a weird looking machine."What's that?"he asked the scared man."Oh,that.It's called a chainsaw,it's used to cut through tree's and rough material,are you interested"the man asked picking up the chainsaw."How much?"Kurogane asked and glared at the man."For you it's uh…for free!"he said handing Kurogane the chainsaw and ran away."huh weird guy."Kurogane thought and walked to another shop.He soon finished shooping and headed back to the house,wich he did not want to do since the mage was there,waiting for him to walk through the door so he could start calling him those stupid names.Then he looked at the chainsw in his hand and grinned,he got an evil idea.He walked at the door and knocked three times."Who is it?"the mage called with his cherry voice,and oh what Kurogane hated that voice."It's me you idiot so open up!"Kurogane yelled angrily.Fye opened the door smiling."Oh Kuro-pon what a pleasant supprise!"he said prentending to be supprised."Yeah yeah what ever."Kuogane said and walked inside."Kuro-rin, did you get all the stuff on the list Syaoran-kun gave you?"Fye asked curious looking at the big bag Kurogane held in his right hand.Kurogane nodded."What took you so long?Ihave been bored for hours."Fye complained and hugged Kurogane."What the hell are you doing?"Kurogane yelled and toosed Fye off him."Kuro-tan is getting grumpy!"Fye sqealed.

"Ok, I was wating for the right moment to use this and it has come!"kurogane yelled and grabbed the chainsaw.Fye looked at it confused and looked at Kurogane."What is it?"he asked.Kurogane turned it on(it was battery powered)."Die!"Kurogane yelled and started to chase Fye around with the chainsaw,who seemed to enjoy himself. "Why wont you die!"Kurogane yelled swinging it like a sword."Kuro-Pon is trying to kill me!Fye sqealed like a little girl."Sooner or later you will die!"Kurogane yelled but then the chainsaw shut off."Great! It´s out of batteries!"Kurogane yelled furious.Then Fye walked up to Kurogane and pressed his lips to Kuroganes.Kurogane at first tried to push him away but ended with returning the favor.Then in a middle of the kiss Fye stopped and smiled."I know one thing for sure.You are not out of batteries."he said and headed to the kitchen.Kurogane looked torwards the mage confused.Then Fye looked back at Kurogane grinning."If you want more I will be in my room."he said daringly and turned to his room and closed the door.Kurogane stood confused for a while and then walked to the door of Fye´s room and opened it.There Fye stood topless giving Kurogane a sexy,daring look."The kids won´t be here for a while so are you ready for some fun Kuro-pon?"Fye asked grinning.Kurogane closed the door grinning."So you can be a bad boy afterall."Kurogane said and walked torwards Fye.Later the kids came back."Fye-san!Kurogane-san!Were back!"Syaoran shouted."Oh fuck!Kurogane said shocked."Yeah I know it was good."Fye said."Not that,the kids are back so hurry up and get dressed."Kurogane said and got dressed.They got dressed as fast as they could,and as soon as they got dressed Syaoran opened the door."Here you are.We have been looking for you guy´s".Syaoran said looking at the two men."Well you found us." Fye said smiling and looked at Kurogane who was blushing."Kuro-rin is blushing!"Fye sqealed."Kuro-rin is blushing!" Mokona sqealed behind Syaoran."Am not!"Kurogane yelled ,grabbed his sword and started to chase Fye around.Sakura walked to Syaoran curious."I wonder what Kurogane-san was doing in Fye-san´s room?"Sakura asked. "I don´t know but Kurogane-san was blushing and Fye-san looked pretty happy."Syaoran said.


End file.
